A Hunting We Will Go
by Maggie2005
Summary: For those of you who like Relena...dont read this. For the rest of you...GO AHEAD! *laughs evily* i happen to hate relena..DIE RELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL


A hunting We Will Go!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah who do we have here? It seems we have some vistors. Did the Gundam Pilots invite you? Or maybe you just came by yourselves. No matter. Your not from OZ are you? Good! Then I shall tell you a tale...The Tale of How To Kill Relena-san! Please please come closer as so I can tell you the tale. Ok you ready? You got the popcorn. GOOD! Now lets.."HEY YOU IN THE BACK! YEAH THE WOMAN WITH THE BEARD! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" *Blushes* Uh...well since thats taken care of i believe we can start. How do these things go?  
Ah yes now i remember.  
Once apon a time....  
**************************************************************************  
  
Duo Maxwell laughed as he brushed out his three foot long braid. What him and the other Gundam Pilots were doing was so...wrong. Not to mention cruel and savage. He grinned as he thought to himself. It may be mean. But that girl is so annoying. Besides people hunt deer,and rabbits,and birds all the time. And Relena kinda looks like a rat... He laughed again. She did! Well to him...And she has a crush on Heero! He banged his fist on the table.   
It didnt really matter because after today Relena would be gone. He smiled. Hey maybe next time we can go hunt for Hilde. He said referring to the short haired girl with the beret. It wasnt that she was annoying,it was just. She THOUGHT Duo liked here...and he clearly didnt.  
"A hunting we will go,a hunting we will go!" He sang happily as he grabbed the scythe from his bedside dresser. The other Gundam Pilots, Heero Yuy,Quatre Raberba Winner,Chang Wufei,and Trowa Barton were all ready in the forest waiting for him. Each armed with a different weapon. Heero had a gun,Wufei had a bow and arrow,Trowa had firecrackers,and Quatre had the Hensai, which of course they would destroy afterwards. Considering the Hensai was almost..no AS worse as Relena. He shook his head as he glanced one last time in the mirror.  
Today was going to be a good day. He just knew it!  
*************************************************************  
"Shh! Be very very quiet. Were hunting Relena's!" Whispered Heero Yuy. His body covered in camoflauge. He took view of his surrondings. He was in a forest. Small,but still it was there. And this is where she is hiding. He grinned as he did the neck-breaking Heero Yuy laugh in which we have all grown to love.  
Now all he had to do is wait for Duo. Duo,who was the fastest of all the Gundam Pilots had gone out to chase The Relena. After about an hour of this Heero figured that she would be tired.  
"Hey Heero here the come!" Shouted Quatre who was up in a tree with Hensai. They had told the Hensai that they brought him out here to help catch the relena. It was a lie. Actually there were gonna kill it too.  
Heero watched the brush in which Duo and Relena would appear from shortly. He motioned to Wufei. Who, being the one who had the bow and arrow, was going to shoot down the net which would hold the most deadly creature in the world. The elusive Relena. He shook with excitment.  
HAPPY HAPPY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*************************************************************************  
Wufei knew what he had to do. He had a mission. It might be the most important thing he ever did. And he did not want to mess up. He aimed his arrow. Ready to shoot at any given time. Quatre had said they were coming. And Quatre didnt lie.  
"There here! There Here!" Screamed Quatre with excitment. Actually he was so excitied that he managed to fall from the tree. Luckily it was only a small drop and he fell on Trowa...which broke his fall. Of course it probably broke Trowas back...oh well.  
Wufei aimed his arrow. He could see the bush moving and knew they would be there shortly. Yes yes this was it...  
He saw her! The Relena, who, in a state of panic,looked like she was about to die. No wonder. Since a savage boy with a braid was chasing her with a scythe,not to mention he was dressed like the Grim Reaper. She ran around like a chicken without a head.  
Only better. If shes confused i can catch her better! He laughed but then quickly shut up,she was almost there. Almost at the target...  
YES SHE WAS THERE!  
He quickly pulled back the arrow. Its feathery glory zoomed from the bow. Faster,faster,heading straight for the target....  
DIRECT HIT!!!!!! He got her!  
**************************************************************************  
Quatre jumped up and down with happily. "Yay you got it! Yay!" He danced around as he ran toward the net.  
"Be careful Quatre...it might look at you!" Warned Trowa Barton.  
"I know",he replied. He laughed out loud. This is when the REAL fun starts. He thought to himself as he pulled the Hensai along with him.   
Hehehe. Lets see how Relena likes being stuck with it. That would make anyone die. Ok so may be alittle mean. Oh well!  
"Ok Hensai you know what to do." He said pushing the idiotic teacher towards the net. He hoped it would listen. If it didnt he would have to kill it.   
No wait. He was already doing that!  
**************************************************************************  
Relena Peacecraft was terrified. Not only had she been chased around by some wild kid in a Grim Reaper suit. But now she was in a net with The Hensai. Things couldnt possible be any worse.  
Or could they?  
"Now Miss Relena...relena are you listening! I'm gonna have to write you up for insubordination!" Shouted the Hensai. Relena quivered in the corner as the Gay teacher talked on and on about..well relena didnt know. Something about atoms and molecules.  
Oh Heero please come and save me. She cried silently too herself. She had no idea that Heero was there. Watching her. Waiting for her.  
Except he wasnt there to save her.   
She quickly shut up. She saw something. What was it? She looked closer.  
It was....Spandex?  
**************************************************************************  
Heero Yuy approached the net careful. As to not frighten the Relena. No. He didnt want to hurt her. He only wanted to blow her up into little pieces.  
"Heero,"She shouted happily,"Heero you came! Oh I'm so happy!" She smiled happily,then he smile quickly disappered as Heero grabbed the gun...except it didnt shoot bullets. No it shot cheese! Except it was special killer cheese that ate away the skin!  
"DIE RELENA! DIE HENSAI!" Laughed Heero like a madman. Then he pulled the trigger.  
I'm sure you could here the cries for miles.  
***************************************************************************  
The Gundam Pilots smiled happily as Trowa set of the last of his fireworks. Today had been a day the would never forget. It was sorta like Christmas. The feeling would linger. Someday if they had children they would tell them the tale of how to kill Relena.   
Yes today was a good day. Odd,but good. Trowa thought to himself as he settled down to watch the light display.   
He knew,by the look in the other Pilots eyes he just knew. That today would be a day they would never ever forget....  
***************************************************************************  
And that Kiddies is the Tale of How To Kill Relena. Wasnt it wonderful? Oh by the way we dont own Gundam Wing. (We wish we did,but we dont). Also for those of you who want to flame us...GO RIGHT AHEAD and see what happens! LOL. Well Ja Ne!  
*a couple minutes pass*  
HEY I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY! Ugh! Shoo! GO! THE SHOW IS OVER! WE DONT WANT YOU ANYMORE! *Hand covers the camera lens*. LEAVE!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO!!!!! 


End file.
